Behind Closed Doors
by Autumn Dragon
Summary: Heading to the host club early in the morning, Tamaki hears something he wish he hadn't. But... what is really happening behind the closed doors of the host club? Oneshot with a twist. Rated for sexual reference.


**A/N:** My first Ouran High School Host Club fic! Well, it's a one-shot, but same thing.  
This is dedicated to my sissy, Isabella. :)  
Rated for sexual reference.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own OHSHC.  
I just love them and wish to have their children. (Just kidding! -grins evilly-)

**Behind Closed Doors**  
by Autumn Dragon

---  
---

It was the start of another school day at Ouran Academy. The sun had had rose high into the sky, laying kisses on anything that wasn't hidden in the shadows. The birds sang sweet, soft melodies that could make anyone stop and listen just for a moment. The light breeze danced within the trees, carrying away any leaves that were meant for the taking.

Inside the high school, Tamaki yawned as he walked to the third music room, noticing that the sun was giving the hallway a bright atmosphere as it poured through the windows.

He was heading to the host club because last night he realized that he left his briefcase there yesterday and he wasn't able to do any of his homework. He hoped that he would be able repossess his briefcase and try to finish at least some of his assignments.

Feeling anxious, Tamaki pushed his sleeve up and checked his watch. The blonde-haired host's steps increased as he noticed that he only had about fifteen minutes before his class would begin. It was still early enough to know that the other hosts probably weren't at school yet, but how much time would he have left to start on his homework?

As Tamaki's worries went on like a never-ending story, he suddenly found himself only an arm's length away from the third music room.  
He reached for the doorknob, but then stopped when he heard voices and giggles coming from the inside. Suddenly very curious, he leaned in closer and put his ear to the frame.

"Why are we here?" came a small whisper. Tamaki noticed that it sounded just like Kaoru.

"I wanted to play with you," came another whisper. Tamaki sighed. It was no doubt that it was the other idiotic twin.

"Fine, but why _here_," asked Kaoru.

"Safer here than at home," Hikaru defended. "Who knows what Mother will do when she finds out what we're doing?" Tamaki gasped silently, but continued to listen.

"I guess, but she should know the truth about us," Kaoru said, sadly. "That her only sons like to -"

"Don't say it," Hikaru said quickly. "It's better if no one knows about the _games_ we play."

Tamaki's eyes were bulged as he realized what was going on. _This_ was more of a surprise than he wanted. There was a small pause filled with the sound of things being moved and even more light giggles.

"Do you want to go first, or should I?" asked Hikaru.

"You go. You're the bigger one."

"Okay, then lay down, like this," said the older twin.

"Can't I just sit like _this_?" Kaoru said with slight irritation.

Forgetting why he was there in the first place, Tamaki didn't know what to think. Even though he was completely disgusted by all means, he couldn't help but stay and eavesdrop by the door. Tamaki knew that Hikaru and Kaoru were close but he didn't know that they were _that_ close. Hopefully he would be able to ignore the images that were focusing in his mind.

"Are you sure you're doing it right?" Kaoru asked his beloved brother.

Tamaki barely heard the scoff that came out of Hikaru's mouth. "Of course. Haruhi taught me; she said she's played this _millions_ of times with other commoners." With those words said, the eavesdropper suddenly became angry. 'Not my precious daughter! Not Haruhi! Never!'

Still angry but very curious, the king of the host club became even more intrigued about what was going on behind the closed doors that his left ear was almost literally attached to.

"Are you almost done?" Tamaki heard Kaoru ask.

"It's almost out, just hold your breath and wait," said Hikaru. After a long dramatic pause, the older twin spoke again. "There. Done. Am I good or what?"

"That was brilliant, Hikaru!" Kaoru praised. "This game is so much fun, I'm glad I'm learning this new experience with you."

"Oh, indeed Kaoru," he said, lovingly. "I'm enjoying this much as you are."

By now Tamaki was gawking at the door. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! Two of his best hosts, in the same room, doing unthinkable things! He always teased them about being 'homo characters', but he just thought it was an act for the happiness of the lovely ladies of Ouran.

"Hey, brother. You got it stuck," Hikaru inquired.

"What should I do to get it out?" Tamaki heard Kaoru grunt a couple of times.

"Wait, Kaoru!" Hikaru said in a loud whisper. "You don't want it to spill, we'll have a big mess! Just loosen it up a little bit... ahhhh, there we go."

"You know, we should get our Lord to play this. He'd really like it."

Tamaki had finally heard enough. He burst through the door, eyes wide and his mouth was in a shocked expression.  
"You two are dispicable! It's bad enough that you guys truly are homo characters, but do know what will happen to the host club after this! We'll be RUINED!" With that said, Tamaki sprinted out of the room and down the hallway in tears, yelling, "MOM!" so loud that it echoed off the walls for dozens of times.

The handsome twins were lying on their stomachs, with clueless expressions with blocks on the floor in front of them. They looked uneasily to each other and Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "Seems like our Lord is having a bad day today."

They both shrugged, paying no attention about the intrusion, and looked to the floor. Hikaru suddenly looked up at his younger brother. "Hey Kaoru," he said while pointing to the ground and smiling deviously. "Jenga."

---  
---

Silly Tamaki. :)


End file.
